The Waiting
by nannygirl
Summary: One of Point Place Hospital's waiting rooms is filled with several familiar faces as they wait for the arrival of their newest family member. Find out who the familiar faces are and whose baby they're all waiting to meet!


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Not the show or the characters or the song the story was named after._

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you a little oneshot I came up with this past week. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's sort of like another one of my oneshots called 'Wedding Well Wishes' but you don't have to read that one to know what going on in this one, no not at all. I'm just mentioning it so if you liked that one you'll know that you may like this one an if you like this one you may like that one. :D Sorry if it's a bit long, couldn't find anything to cut out and I didn't think cutting it into parts would have worked out so great either. I really do hope you all enjoy this story, I really liked writing it especially because I was listening to Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers when writing this because yes title name does come from their song of the same name :D Anywoo I hope you like and please do review if you have the time, it would mean so much! Oh and if you could just give me a little bit more of your time I would like to add that this story is dedicated to two wonderful That '70s Show fans Lisa (**MistyMountainHop**) and Eliza (**Eliza Ghost**) you both are so awesome and such fabulous writers who also always help me when I'm feeling down about some of my stories and are there to listen to me when I start to ramble on for days and days lol. You both rock! And a Very Happy (Early) Birthday to you both! Okay I'm done now :D Hope you like the story! Please leave a review on your way out if you have time! And as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Waiting**

With a small Styrofoam cup in his hand and a large grin on his face, Michael Kelso strolled down the halls with a strong stride as if he owned the place. Which was almost exactly the way he felt; after all out of all his friends he was the one who came to this place the most. Heck by the time he was seven even the janitors knew his name and medical history!

Though nowadays, he didn't stop by the hospital as often as he used to. Of course that didn't mean he stopped doing dumb things, it just meant he spaced out doing his dumb ideas a little more than before. And whenever he did decide to act on an idea he tried to make sure that the idea wouldn't get him too injured, he did this for two reasons. Those two same reasons being the first things he saw when he stepped into the waiting room making that goofy grin of his double in size.

"There you are." His wife said with a welcoming smile as her eyes landed on his.

"Yeah, sorry." He apologized as he scooted into the plastic seat beside her, "Turns out you only get free ice cream if you've got a dying relative and they finally figured out I've already had ten grandpas and twelve dead grandmas in the past three years." He explained and she shook her head fighting back a laugh, "So I could only get one cup of ice cream cuz that's all I had enough for."

She continued to smile, "It's okay, I'm not really that hungry. Why don't you share with Betsy?"

"Alright. Come 'ere Princess." He said outstretching his arms for his daughter.

Soon three year old Betsy was lifted from where she was seated on her mother's lap and handed her to her father who quickly placed her on his own knee.

Kelso cuddled and explained to his little girl that this ice cream wasn't as good as the one in the park but was better than the stuff they gave her at daycare, before scooping a spoonful of the ice cream and letting her have the first bite. Betsy's mother watched the father-daughter moment from the sidelines and couldn't help but smile; however as she continued to watch them her smile slowly began to fade and she decided to voice the concern she'd been holding in since they arrived at the hospital.

"Michael, I still don't understand why we didn't leave Betsy with your parents. This ice cream is probably the most fun she's had since we got here five hours ago." She stated.

It wasn't that she didn't want her daughter there, she was just worried that a hospital wasn't the most appropriate place for her to be. Betsy was a three year old and a Kelso and really this couldn't be all too exciting for her.

"That's not true." Kelso argued yanking the spoon out of his mouth, "She had fun playing with vending machines earlier with me and Fez, right Bets?"

The little girl eagerly nodded her head and was rewarded with another spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"Besides she has to be here, she's gotta meet her little cousin!" he continued to say.

Brooke smiled at his enthusiasm but still reminded him, "Michael, Betsy has a lot of other little cousins already."

"I know but this is…" Kelso paused trying to figure out how to explain just how exciting this really was, "This is a basement cousin and that's way better than a regular cousin!"

"Okay, okay." She said laughing again at her husband's eagerness; it was beginning to remind her of how eager and happy he was the day Betsy was born.

That had been such a wonderful day. A day that she was surprised to realize had happened almost four years ago. The second Betsy came into the world she changed both Brooke and Michael's lives, all for the better of course. It always made Brooke smile when she thought about how Michael had gone from claiming he had never touched her to showing off the latest picture of Betsy to the people who stood in line behind him at the grocery store! He loved and adored their little girl and that was one of the many things she loved about him. Watching the interaction of the two as Betsy took a large spoonful of ice cream and shoved it in her father's open mouth, Brooke let out a light laugh.

"Michael, do you remember the day Betsy was born?" she asked as she softly rubbed Betsy's back, wondering if their daughter's birth was on his mind too.

"Yeah." Kelso replied smiling largely, "Man, I'm glad my hair grew back. That bowl cut thing I had it in is not an easy thing to pull off, even for good looking guys like me!"

Holding back the urge to roll her eyes, Brooke elaborated, "No, Michael, not your hair. I mean Betsy's actual birth."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Of course I remember." he said his voice going softer while he looked at Betsy smiling fondly at her, he then looked up and saw Brooke smiling her own smile as he continued with his answer, "There was that really hot nurse. And I got to cut that squishy cord that connected you guys together—that was pretty cool."

By this time the young mother's smile had dropped into a flat line but Kelso didn't look a bit worried.

"And" he added, saving the best part for last, "I got to hold my baby girl for the first time. That was awesome." He spoke once again looking down at his daughter with the same amount of awe that he had looked at her with the first time he held her. After a few seconds he moved his head up and flashed Brooke a smile, "And you were there too."

A happy smile was back on Brooke face as she nodded, "I know I was."

"I remember when I saw you holding her for the first time. You looked so…" he struggled for the word.

"Hot?" she offered, knowing that was most probably his planned response.

"No." Kelso shook his head, "You looked beautiful."

Brooke scoffed lightly and tilted her head to the side ready to argue and remind him of how she must have looked like a complete mess but Kelso continued to talk.

"That was when I realized I was in love with you."

"Michael." Brooke started to say, thinking he was saying this to charm his way into them doing it in the hospital elevator, "We didn't get together right after Betsy was born, it had to have been a year and a half after that. She was two when we got married."

Kelso shifted his eyes downwards in almost an uncharacteristically shy way, "Yeah, well even though I knew I was in love with you I didn't think a smart, beautiful girl like you could ever love someone like me. Cuz you know, I'm not that smart. The looks part I've got nailed."

"Michael." Brooke said lovingly and almost close to tears.

"Plus I wanted to make sure I was really in love with you and wasn't just feeling hungry or something." He added in.

Another laugh escaped Brooke's lips and her laughter grew as she watched Betsy scoop at least half the amount of ice cream in the cup onto the spoon and force fed it into Kelso's mouth resulting in him giving an animated brain freeze expression.

A couple of feet away from the happy little family, a young blonde woman sat by herself, though she didn't seem to mind her isolation nor did she seem to have noticed it. Her complete attention appeared to be on the yellow legal pad resting on her lap that she was scribbling on.

"Here you go, honeybunch." A voice suddenly announced. "Add ten dollars on Baby Boy, seven point three pounds."

The blonde's blue eyes darted up and she saw her husband happily walking towards her. a crisp ten dollar bill in his hand. Normally such a sight would make a smile spread across her face but this time all she did was frown looking slightly annoyed but mostly confused.

"Fez, everybody already placed their bets." She reminded in a snarky tone, "Where did you get that money?"

"From Mrs. Green" came the foreign man's cheerful reply.

"Who's Mrs. Green?"

"She is the old lady that is sitting in the other part of the waiting room." Fez explained while pointing behind him with his thumb, "She is waiting to see her sister who is having her gallbladder removed but her sister does not know she's here. They haven't spoken in ten months but…"

"I don't care if they haven't spoken in ten years." His wife interjected in a scolding manner, "This pool was supposed to be with just the family." Swiftly her tone changed and she grinned devilishly, "I like your way of thinking much better."

Laurie then snatched the bill from between Fez's fingers and began to write down Mrs. Green's name on the yellow sheet of paper. Proud with himself Fez took a seat next to her.

"So has anyone else made the correct guess?" he asked while curiously leaning over to glance at the hand drawn table.

"Nope. That money is as good as ours, baby." Laurie gleefully informed.

Fez's smile grew at this piece of information, "Oh I am so glad that you flirted with their doctor and got him to tell you the sex of the baby"

"Yeah, it was fun!" she agreed with a ditzy smile, "I'm glad you and those magic hands of yours and were able to figure out the baby's weight by just holding her belly."

"That was not fun." her husband replied with a straight and unhappy expression on his face, "Mothers to be are very violent." He mumbled while massaging his left arm that was still sore from the day he and his magical hands had calculated the unborn baby's weight.

"Aww, Fezzie." Laurie cooed while running her hand over the same arm Fez had seconds ago been rubbing, before changing her innocent voice to a more mature sounding one, "How about I make it up to you by using half of our winnings to buy some sexy lingerie for me to wear?"

The pair of brown eyes lit up like a small child hearing that he could have any new toy he wanted, "Like that candy bikini you got for my birthday?"

"Maybe."

"Oh happy day!" Fez cheered, practically jumping out of his seat causing Laurie to laugh; abruptly a different thought having nothing to do with lingerie or candy entered his mind and he asked, "What will we do with the other half?

Laurie shrugged, "Well we could do like Daddy's been telling us, and invest it or save it aside to start saving for a bigger place."

Fez thoughtfully nodded his head, considering both options and never catching the impish smirk crawl onto Laurie's pink lips.

"Or," she said in a sultry voice and a similar look in her eyes, "We could spread it all out on our bed and then do _it _on it."

As he stared back at his wife and replayed her words in his head, Fez was sure he had just fallen in love with her all over again.

"You see, that is exactly why I married you!" Fez declared while smiling brightly and wagging his index finger at a smirking Laurie; he paused for a few seconds and then pulled his finger back into his fist, giving a sheepishly look, "Well that and because I needed a way to stay in the country."

Another ditzy smile appeared on Laurie's face once more as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Now, go find some other strangers we can win some money from." She ordered before leaning over and giving Fez a quick peck on the lips.

This time Fez did jump off out of his chair and was practically walking on air—thanks to his wife's kiss—as he set off to complete his given task. There was a determined look in his eyes as the foreigner marched off towards the waiting room's exit, not paying any attention to the short woman nervously pacing back and forth in front of a figure hidden by an open newspaper.

"Kitty, stop pacing and sit down." The voice behind the paper grumbled.

Kitty followed the first part of the instruction, stopping in her tracks but didn't sit down as she turned to look at her husband who she was sure had gone crazy for suggesting such a thing.

"Red Forman, how can you tell me to sit down at a time like this?" she questioned but waited for no answer, "I can't sit down. I…I should be in that room but I'm not and it's all your fault."

"My fault?" Red asked, lowering the paper enough to get a look Kitty's face.

She nodded, "That's right. If you wouldn't have retired and wanted to take all those different trips then I wouldn't have retired and I would be allowed in that delivery room with them."

The explanation had Red shaking his head, he didn't believe a word she'd said and knew it was just her nerves talking.

"Kitty, you wouldn't want to be in there anyway." He said but soon after realized how incorrect that statement was, "Well alright you would. But _they_ wouldn't want you in there, you'd be a blubbering mess and taking pictures of everything."

"No I wouldn't." Kitty firmly argued crossing her arms over her chest, "I would be completely professional and would be there only to help them out. And I would be the first one who got to hold the baby!" she said with much disappointment.

Red couldn't help but chuckle at that last one as he outstretched his hand to take hold of hers and pull her slightly towards the chair beside him.

"Sit down, Kitty."

Reluctantly she gave in and dropped herself onto the seat. However, even as she sat she continued to fidget, nervously wringing her hand together and scanning the room with anxious eyes. When Red looked over at his wife and saw the state she was in he had a pretty good feeling that he wouldn't be finishing up this third reading of his paper.

"Kitty, relax." He said trying to ease her nerves by placing a hand on her knee.

She nodded and quickly stopped the movement of her hands but the anxiousness in her eyes was still there, "I know. I'm sorry." She apologized and gave a weak smile, "I'm just not used to being on the waiting side of these things."

Red nodded understandingly and took his hand off of her to fold up the newspaper and set it aside, "One of the hardest parts of having a kid is the waiting."

Kitty turned to her husband giving him a glare that clearly said, '_Oh you did not just say that._' He quickly understood the silent message she was sending him and cleared his throat before lifting up an open palm as he tried to save himself.

"I said one of the hardest things." He pointed out, "And I know…"

"Do you think she's doing okay?" Kitty suddenly asked, dropping the previous subject much to Red's relief.

"Sure she is." Red replied in an assuring tone of voice, "She's a strong girl."

Again she moved her head up and down before turning to back to Red and timidly asking her next question, "What about him?"

Red let out a heavy sigh and then fought back the smile that wanted to emerge on his face, "He's probably doing as well as any other dumbass in his situation."

Kitty giggled one of her genuine Kitty laughs causing Red to stop his fight and let the grin break out onto his face, even letting out a slight laugh himself. As the couple shared the laugh Kitty felt her herself calm down and she smiled gratefully at Red. He really was her rock. Whenever she was nervous or filled with worry Red was there strong and prepared to settle those worries. Kitty could only recall a handful of times when Red wasn't his collected self, one of those times being the day Laurie was born and he'd run into the hospital with her overnight bag but had left her in the car.

A smaller laugh escaped Kitty's lips as she thought of back to that day long ago, with an inquisitive frown on his forehead Red watched her but it only made her laugh even more.

"Oh honey, I can't believe it. One of our babies is having a baby." she said her voice becoming thick with emotion, "It seems just like yesterday that Laurie and Eric were born."

He too began to recall the births of their children creating a smirk as he nodded and gave a soft, "Yeah."

Lifting up her hand and wiping the corners of her eyes Kitty spoke tearfully, "I just don't know where all the time went."

"I don't either." Red commented with a short shake of his head, "But you know what?'

"What?"

Red reached over and grasped his wife's hand, giving it a small squeeze as he looked her straight in the eyes and with that mischievous smile of his said, "I'm glad I spent it with you."

"Oh Red." She smiled a tight smile and then leaned in to give him a much earned kiss.

When they pulled out of their embrace the married couple continued to smile lovingly at each other only stopping so that Kitty could scoot in closer to Red and rest her head down his left shoulder. Red smiled contently as he place his arm around her. It was a tender moment…or at least it was until someone spoke up.

"That really was touching, Red." An emotional Bob—who had been sitting on the other side of Red—practically cried.

While Kitty let out another laugh, Red rolled his eyes as soon as he felt his former neighbor drop his sobbing head onto his empty shoulder.

In the middle row of uncomfortable, plastic seats—between the row where Laurie was seated and the row where the older members of the family were sitting, with the Kelso family seated in front of them—sat the newlywed couple of nine months; who yes, were slightly disturbed by the fact that their friend's baby was going to be born almost exactly nine months after their wedding.

He was looking through one of the magazines he had found hidden in the stack outdated magazines though whether he was actually reading something could be questionable since he hadn't flipped the page in about thirty minutes. Meanwhile his bride had been witnessing the scene with the parents with an amused smile but once their scene was brought to a close she became bored again and turned to her husband.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. You wanna come?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." He said sounding spaced out while still staring at the page in the magazine, "Be right there."

Not believing his words, mostly because she wasn't even convinced that he'd actually heard hers, she leaned her head closer to him trying to see what that magazine had that was so interesting.

As soon as she saw the picture he was staring at she rolled her eyes before looking back at him.

"It's the apple in the corner. It's there in the first picture but not in the second." She informed and then lifted herself out of the chair.

"Oh come on! I almost had that one!" Eric exclaimed childishly as he tossed the _Highlights_ magazine onto the empty seat beside him before standing up and following his wife out the waiting room's door.

As the pair walked off in search of the nearest coffee machine they passed by their foreign friend who was busy talking to another sweet old lady which caused them both to shake their heads at the scene.

"I can't believe Fez and your sister are trying to make money off strangers by using the birth of a baby." She shared, having overheard in-laws conversation earlier she knew exactly what they were up to and she didn't exactly approve.

Eric shrugged, not bothered much by his sister's actions because—well she was Laurie, "Yeah, well I guess Fez finally got tired of Laurie coming home late at night with wads of single bills and realized they needed to find another way to make easy money. On that didn't include Laurie being easy."

"Didn't they have another pool going a few days ago?" the question was asked as they continued their stroll, "One about the baby's hair and eye color?"

"Yeah, but I think they figured out that that one wouldn't be as easy to win and they probably found a way to cheat with this one and decided to change it." Eric replied, already knowing the way his sister's mind worked.

The tall redhead smiled, "You know I hope our kids look like you."

"God, I hope not." Eric said almost bashfully before taking in what had just been said and froze on the spot, turning to her with large eyes, "Wait _our_ kids?"

"Yeah."

"You've been thinking about us having kids?" he asked sounding astonished.

Donna laughed slightly, "Yeah. I've always thought about us having kids, Eric, but with the announcement of the baby coming…I've been thinking about it a lot more."

"Really?" he asked and when she nodded he grinned, "Me too."

The two shared a smile before continuing on with their quest of finding some coffee.

"So what do you think our kids will look like?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know." Eric answered "But I hope they take after you." he added, smiling over at her before deciding to include another part of his wish, "But still have some proof that they're mine that way the guys can't make any cracks."

Donna smiled and nodded, that did sound like their friends; and as she thought about her and Eric's future children her grin grew even more, "I guess it would be nice if our kids were a mix of the two of us."

Eric's movement of his head showed that he agreed, "They could have your fiery red hair."

"Your green eyes." She said returning the smile.

"Your intelligence."

"Your smile."

"I was actually waiting for 'your sense of humor.'" He shared with her, "But you're right my smile is a charmer."

He then proceeded to give a smile, standing proud and tall as if he was some sort of prince flashing his pearly whites to the world. His actions made Donna laugh and that made Eric smile and point a finger at her.

"See my sense of humor. It would be a good thing to pass down to them." Eric pointed out and still laughing, Donna nodded her head.

Once she was able to pull herself together Donna looked at Eric once more, wanting things to be serious for a moment.

"Eric," she began, stopping them both in the middle of the hospital hallway, "we're both thinking about us having kids without us even talking about it first." She paused and tried to keep her small smile from turning into a grand one as she asked, "Do you think we might actually be ready to have kids?"

Looking back at her, Eric wasted not time in replying.

"Yeah, I think we are." He answered with a smile, "I mean I know I'm ready."

"Really?" Donna asked, suddenly nervous again.

Eric nodded and gave her that same smile she hoped their future children would inherit, "Yeah. Donna, I'm ready for anything as long as you'll be there with me. And if you're not ready now that's fine, I'll be ready whenever you're ready."

She grinned at his words "I think I'm ready now."

"Really?" His eyes and face lit up at the question, "Like now, _now_? Because we're in a building filled with plenty of empty beds…or if you want I think saw a janitors closest down that other hall."

"Seriously?" Donna asked with a laugh.

Eric shook his head but his smile stayed in place, "No. I'm just joking…"

"Oh." Donna said sounding disappointed, "That's too bad."

A mix of excitement and confusion filled Eric as he looked at his wife with his eyebrows squished slightly together, "Wait are…are _you _serious?"

"It doesn't matter. I mean if you're not serious, what's the point?" she answered his question with another question.

"No, no, no!" Eric said almost frantically, "I'm serious! I'm as serious as…" he struggled to think of an example, "Serious George!"

Puzzled Down scowled, "Don't you mean 'Curious George?'"

"Donna, if you're serious about us doing it in this hospital right here, right now, I'll mean whoever you want me to mean." he stated sounding as serious as he could.

She chuckled again while shaking her head as she walked off ahead with Eric following close behind.

0o0o0o

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"'

The ear piecing screeching yell filled the delivery room, traveling through the door and into the hallways stopping some of the hospital employees right in their tracks; the cry would have seeped into the waiting room where the rest of the family was holding up, had it not been for the thick, shut doubled doors.

While the petite young woman continued to scream as she sat up on her bed, a doctor dressed in green scrubs sat at her feet nodding his head in an encouraging manner.

"Okay, you're doing great, Jackie. Why don't you take a few seconds to relax?" he suggested.

At the same moment that she heard her doctor's suggestion the sweat drenched, mother to—very soon—be fell back against the bed whimpering as she did. It was a scene that pained the man standing beside her; he swiftly tried to bring her some sort of comfort.

"It's okay, it's okay." He said placing his palm on her wet forehead, "I'm here babe, I'm here."

She sniffled, "I know that's why I'm crying."

Seeing the puzzled expression appear on his face she started to explain—her voice sounding less tearful and more frightful.

"You did this to me. This is all your fault!" she declared angrily, "First you implant me with your spawn, making me fat and forcing me to wear ugly maternity clothes. And now I have to push it out of me and I'm in pain, I'm sweaty, and I have to wear this cheap, tacky hospital gown!"

He smirked at her outburst, "And yet you still look beautiful."

The angry glare quickly faded and became replaced with the tiniest of smile, "Oh Steven, that is so sweet. And so full of cra…Aaaahhhh!"

Jackie's words were cut off as another contraction hit and she was forced to push again. She lifted herself back up into a sitting position—with Hyde's help—and scrunched her face up in pain trying to focus more on her pushing and not so much on the words of support that were coming from both her husband and doctor. It was a bit of a challenge though as they went on and on. She wanted to yell at both of them to just shut up; after all they were both men and would never know the kind of pain she was going through.

"There you go, Jackie. You're almost there just keep pushing." said Dr. Walker.

"There you go, Jackie. You're almost there just keep pushing." Hyde repeated the doctor's statement word for word.

"I heard him!" she hissed back in response.

Holding in a laugh Dr. Walker continued his coaching, "And relax."

This time Jackie gently laid back down instead of throwing herself back, however just as the previous time, and the times before, she whimpered softly. Remembering how well the last break between contractions had gone, Hyde opted to keep his mouth shut during this one and instead just gently ran the wet cloth over his wife's forehead. Then before either of them knew it Dr. Walker spoke again.

"Alright, here comes another contraction." He informed, "I need you to get ready to push again."

With a very audible groan Jackie grudgingly sat back up again, seeing her struggle Hyde moved in closer and held up his open left hand,

"Here grab my hand." He offered.

She pushed him away, "I don't want your stupid hand!"

As soon as the contraction began Jackie's tone changed and she reached out for her husband's hand, frenetically opening and closing her own hand, desperately seeking his palm.

"Steven, baby, hold my hand please!" She cried

Hyde hurriedly placed his large hand in her small one and she latched on, grabbing and squeezing it in a bone breaking grip—he had to go deep into his Zen mode to keep from showing any type of discomfort.

"Jackie, you're doing wonderful." Dr. Walker praised, "Just push a little bit harder…I can see the head."

At these words Hyde began to get slightly curious. Sure he had heard the 'horror' story of Betsy's birth from Kelso but he'd also heard from Kitty about how this moment was a miracle he would be lucky to witness and see with his own eyes. He'd always trusted what Kitty told him and besides Kelso was… well Kelso. This was _his kid_ being born. Still a bit hesitantly, Hyde leaned over—but letting Jackie's right hand continue to break his left one—and looked under the sheet. The sight before him was not one he could have ever been prepared for.

"Whoa." He breathed as he saw the top of a head. The top of his and Jackie's baby's head. "Jackie…this, this is amazing. You've gotta see this."

"I'm kinda busy right now, Steven." Jackie growled in the middle of her contraction as she continued to push.

Hyde's unshaded eyes widened slightly as he realized two things. One, that was a stupid thing to say. And two, he needed to get back at Jackie's side. With a small jump he rushed back to previous spot next to Jackie's head and helped coach her trough the pain.

"Okay Jackie, lay back down and just breathe, alright?" Dr. Walker instructed and Jackie followed his directions immediately, "I just need you to give one more_ really_ big push."

"Liar!" the brunette accused, "You said that same thing ten pushes ago."

Dr. Walker chortled lightly, "Well this time I really mean it. Your baby's head is just about out and that's about the hardest part…"

"Oh like you would know." she interrupted sarcastically but her doctor continued on.

"You give me on great big push and you'll be meeting your baby." He said and the magnitude of the moment hit Jackie, "Are you ready?"

In a shakily voice, she replied, "No."

"Are you ready?' he asked again after a moment or two.

"Oh yeah, it's only been two seconds since you last asked me, but yeah I'm totally ready." Jackie replied with obvious false enthusiasm.

The two men exchanged a look before Hyde nodded and moved himself closer to Jackie. He leaned his head in as close as he could—hoping to give them some privacy in this small, crowded room—but being sure to have enough room for their eyes to remain on each other.

"Come on, doll. You're ready, I know…"

"No, Steven, no. I'm not." she interjected while swinging her head back and forth, on the borderline of tears, "I changed my mind. I don't wanna have a baby anymore. At least not right now. Let's just push him or her back inside and come back in two or six months and then we can give it another try." She tried hoping he would agree, "I don't mind being pregnant a little while longer and the maternity clothes really weren't _that _bad."

Hyde had to hold in a chuckle as he shook his head, "I don't think it works that way, Jackie."

"But it hurts, Steven and I'm so tired." Jackie cried, a few tears now starting to fall, "I already did half of it, can't you do the other half for me, please?"

She added in a pout for effect and Hyde smirked.

"I wish I could, Doll." He said truthfully before squeezing her hand a bit tighter, "But hey, Jackie, look at me."

Her shinny brown eyes locked on his blue ones and he continued.

"You can do this, I know you can." He stressed with another squeeze on her hand, "And after this we'll either have a little girl that you can dress up in pink, frilly dressed or a little boy that you can turn into a bigger Mama's boy than Forman."

A faint giggle escaped Jackie's lips but it was a giggle nonetheless and that made Hyde's own grin spread.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

Hearing Jackie's reply Hyde nodded his head and then went on to carefully pulling Jackie up into a sitting position. As soon as she was in place, the doctor gave a signaling nod and Jackie began to give another push, one that was larger than any other one that she'd given. She held on tightly to her husband's hand and he leaned his head so close to hers that they're foreheads were touching, but Jackie didn't push him away and instead found it comforting. For several seconds—though it felt much longer to the young woman in labor—the only noises in the room were Jackie's groans of pain and the voices of Hyde and Dr. Walker as they continued to say motivating word to her until suddenly new noises filled the air. A loud, healthy cry and Dr. Walker's voice as he announced to Hyde and Jackie their baby had arrived.

The new parents watched in amazement as the doctor and nurses cleaned and wrapped their buddle of joy in a blanket.

"You did it, Doll. You did it." Hyde said softly as he kissed his smiling wife's cheek, "You're wonderful, you know that."

Jackie turned to Hyde, happy tears in her eyes, "I know. And you're wonderful too. I couldn't have done this without you, thank you for being here, Puddin' Pop."

"I love you, Jackie."

"I love you, Steven."

The two then leaned in for a lip lock full of love, that would have lasted much longer had one of the nurses not come over and interrupted.

"Okay Baby Hyde, say 'hello' to Mommy and Daddy." She said softly before carefully placing the infant in its mother's arms.

Once she was sure Jackie was comfortable with holding her baby, she quietly stepped away to let this little family have some privacy. Neither Jackie nor Hyde noticed the nurse's departure, they were too busy cooing and whispering words as they took in the miracle of their child.

0o0o0o

Various surfaces in the hospital waiting room were covered with napkins, tinfoil wrappers, and paper bags from the takeout food that Fez and Laurie had run out to pick up for the family. That had been almost two hours ago, making the total amount of time that they'd been waiting, seven and a half hours. And now that the food had all been eaten there was nothing much else to do. Each of the family members tried to busy themselves to keep their minds off the seven hours that had come and gone and to keep them from falling asleep.

Betsy continued to sit in the same area she'd been sitting in with her parents only this time she was seated on her Aunt Laurie's lap as she braided her hair into two side braids. Beside the two girls, well beside their feet, were Fez and Kelso who were busy playing a very intense game of tic tac toe.

Meanwhile Donna and Eric were still sitting in their same spots but had found activities that were more interesting that finding the ten things differences between the two pictures in a kids' magazine. Donna was playing a card game with Brooke and Eric was using the empty paper cups to make a tower on the table in front of him. After he carefully placed the last cup at the top, he stared at his creation not knowing what to do next until finally he smacked the tower, destroying it with one swipe.

The loud crash of the cups hitting the ground went unheard by the snoring Bob but not by Eric's father who was close to doing his own snoring.

Red gave a small glare to his son—only because he knew whether or not Eric had demolished whatever dumbass thing he had been working on, he still wouldn't have been able to get any sleep. Between Bob's snoring and Kitty jabbing him in the ribs every ten minutes, he swore he got better sleep when he was in Korea. He grunted and crossed his arms over his chest before closing his eyes so they could rest, if only for a second or two.

Catching her husband's actions through the corner of her eye as she read the March 1978 issue of _Readers Digest_, Kitty shook her head and held back a smile.

Then unexpectedly the heavy double doors swung open and a form draped in scrubs walked into the room. The noise confused and startled most of the family but as soon as they recognized the figure they stared up at him, anxious to hear his next words.

"It's a girl!" Hyde announced happily.

Instantly the family members sprung to their feet excitedly, hurrying over to Hyde to offer their best wishes and bombard him with their questions.

"Yay! Congrats Orphan!" Laurie said happily as she handed Betsy to Kelso. That had been just what Dr. Walker had told her, now they just need to find out the weight and that money was theirs! "How much does she weigh?"

"Laurie." Kitty scolded light before turning to Hyde and wrapping him in a great big motherly hug, "Oh congratulations, Steven, honey." she kissed his cheek before pulling away and asking, "How're they doing?"

Hyde nodded, "Great, Mom. Both Mom and Baby are doing just great."

As Kitty's smile grew Red stepped up and eyed his adopted son, "You made it through it all without any broken bones or pulling any dumbass stunts?'

"Yes, sir."

"Atta boy." Red praised with a smirk before reaching over and pulling Hyde into a manly hug, "Congratulations son."

It seemed like as soon as Hyde was let out of Red's embrace he was tackled into another one from a crying Bob.

"How does she look?" Bob managed to ask through his tears and sniffles.

Hyde smiled, "She's beautiful Bob, beautiful."

"Hyde, man, this is awesome!" the group's kettlehead declared as he clasped his hand on Hyde's shoulder as a one armed hug, "We both have daughters now and they can grow up to best friends! Just like us!"

"Yeah man. It's pretty cool."

The Brooke side of Betsy began to show as she caught on to what everyone was getting so excited about. "Baby's here?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup." Hyde nodded again, "And I bet she'll be just as excited to meet you as you are to meet her, kid."

Laughing at her daughters cheering, Brooke opened her arms to give Hyde a hug.

"Congratulations Hyde." she said simply but very sincerely.

"Thanks Brooke."

"Congratulations buddy." The two brothers exchanged a hug and Eric slapped him on the back after they pulled away, "And I hope you're happy because now that the devil has reproduced, the end is near. Thought we were safe when Fez and Laurie decided to hold off on the whole kids thing but now…our days _are_ number."

Holding in a laugh Donna pushed her husband out of the way.

"Shut up Eric. Congratulations Hyde." she said taking her turn to hug the new father, she then pulled away and asked the question she was surprised no one had asked yet, "So…what did you guys name her?"

"Elisabeth Katherine." Hyde informed proudly.

He turned to the woman he and his wife wanted to honor by making her name their daughter's middle name, the same woman who he had considered his mother years before he'd actually started calling her that, hoping she wasn't upset with their decision. Seeing her smile brightly with sparkling happy tears in her eyes as she placed her hand over her heart and Red wrapped a comforting arm around her, Hyde knew she was well on board with the idea. His grin grew as he felt a hand grasp onto his shoulder.

"Yes, yes, it is very sweet." Fez agreed hastily wanting to find out if his guess about the baby's weight had been right and if—more importantly—he and his wife had won the pot that would buy her another tasty bikini, "How much does Lizzy weigh?"

Hyde shook his head still smirking as he ignored his friends question and went back to sharing more about his little girl with their family.

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So…what did you think? Yay? Nay? Five stars? One star? A raspberry? Please let me know in a review!_

_Also—so sorry for those of you who are some of my regular readers and have already seen this countless of times but for those of you who haven't seen this message before, I have a poll up on my profile for my next oneshot. You all get to pick which pairing you woul like me to write about first! There's more info on my profile, but if you all could take a look at that when you have the time and cast you votes that would be awesome! Thanks in advance!_

_Until next time. thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a great day!_


End file.
